For 1000 Years Always By My Side (3)
by Nao Hiragi
Summary: "Matanya, selalu saja tampak tidak berdosa, aku benci tatapannya, tapi kenapa ? sebenci apapun aku padanya, aku selalu saja berusaha melindunginya, padahal aku ..aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya di dekatku..perasaan macam apa ini ?"


**Chapter 3**

 **The Past**

 **NB: hello Readers.. untuk chapter 3 ini isinya flashback semua yah.. semoga tidak bingung saat membaca nanti… Arigatou !**

Summary : _"Matanya, selalu saja tampak tidak berdosa, aku benci tatapannya, tapi kenapa ? sebenci apapun aku padanya, aku selalu saja berusaha melindunginya, padahal aku ..aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya di dekatku..perasaan macam apa ini ?"_

"Oii.. ayo kita berenang di sungai, pasti rasanya menyegarkan setelah sepak bola seharian !" seru Harklight pada semua temannya. "Ide bagus, ayo kita lompat dari jembatan ini, siapa yang belakangan dia pecundang..!" teriak Slaine yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat. Beberapa temannya mulai melompat tapi sesuatu membuat Slaine tidak meneruskan lompatannya. "Kenapa kau menarik baju ku, baka !" rupanya Inaho menarik baju Slaine sehingga dia tidak jadi melompat, teman-temannya sudah melompat dan sedang asyik bermain air dibawah. "Slaine.. kau tidak jadi berenang..?" teriak Harklight dari bawah sana, rambutnya basah dan matanya memerah karena terkena air. "Aaa.. iya sebentar" kata Slaine melempar senyum menandakan dia baik-baik saja. "Lepaskan..aku mau berenang." Slaine menarik-narik bajunya agar terlepas dari genggaman Inaho. Tapi genggaman Inaho semakin erat. "Kau bisa masuk angin Slaine, ibumu akan memarahi mu kalau kau sakit." Inaho memperingatkan, Slaine mendelik kasar padanya. "Urusai, baka ! kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan ini, kau tanggung resikonya sendiri." Slaine melompat ke sungai dan Inaho yang masih memegang erat baju Slaine ikut terbawa terjun ke sungai. Slaine muncul dari permukaan air dengan surai kuningnya yang basah dan tawa kemenangan disambut dengan cipratan-cipratan air dari teman-temannya. "Aree..bukankah tadi kau terjun bersama Inaho ? Dia dimana ? Kenapa dia tidak muncul ?"

Seperti tersambar petir di siang hari, Slaine langsung mengambil langkah seribu, dia menyusuri sungai mencari Inaho. "Gawat, kalau sampai anak itu tenggelam, aku akan di hajar oleh ayahku." Slaine menyelam beberapa kali untuk melihat keadaan di dalam air tapi sungai itu dangkal jadi tidak mungkin Inaho tenggelam. "Slaine, aku tidak menemukannya disana, ini sudah sore, bisa gawat kalau kita tidak menemukannya." Ujar Harklight, ucapan Harklight hanya membuat Slaine semakin panik. "Diamlah, aku tahu ini gawat." Slaine naik ke rerumputan yang tumbuh di sisi sungai, saat dia menapakkan kakinya di rerumputan yang tumbuh cukup tinggi itu, dia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut coklat tertelungkup di pinggir sungai. "Inaho.. !" Slaine segera mendekatinya, dan benar saja itu Inaho. "Inahoo..! Oii Inaho, bangunah jangan buat aku panik." Harklight dan teman-temannya segera menghampiri Slaine. Slaine menepuk-nepuk pipi Inaho, tapi tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Slaine mulai panik, begitu juga semua teman-temannya. "Umm..Slaine, mungkin dia terlalu banyak menelan air, coba kau beri dia nafas buatan saja, kau tau dari.." Harklight memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, Slaine berjengit melihat isyarat Harklight yangmenyuruhnya memberi nafas buatan dari mulut ke mulut. "Slaine, ini demi keselamatan dirimu juga, kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini." Kata Harklight, Slaine memandang wajah Inaho, entah apa yang menarik dirinya mendekati wajah Inaho, bibir mereka bersentuhan, pikiran-pikiran seperti "ini gila, ini salah..baka" terus menerus berkecamuk di kepala Slaine. Belum sempat Slaine meneruskan memberi nafas buatan, mata Inaho berkedip sedikit "Uhuk..uhukk..!" Inaho terbatuk dan bangun dari pingsannya.

Semua teman-temannya bernafas lega saat melihat Inaho sadar, wajah Slaine sejenak memerah karena memikirkan kejadian memalukan tadi, Inaho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di hadapan Slaine juga teman-temannya. "Inaho, apa kau tidak bisa berenang ?" tanya Harklight. Inaho mengangguk lemah. "Gomenasai, minna.. aku merepotkan kalian semua." Kata Inaho, Harklight tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Tapi Slaine masih memalingkan wajahnya karena malu akan tindakannya tadi. "Slaine, wajahmu merah ?" Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Slaine, membuat Slaine melompat ketakutan dan mendorongnya. "Menjauh dariku, baka.. kau membuatku panik. Kalau kau mati, aku juga akan mati kau tahu, kenapa kau selalu merepotkan aku hah ?" Slaine malah memarahi Inaho dan berjalan meninggalkannya karena kesal pada Inaho yang tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa menyesal. Kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk semua hal bodoh yang baru saja terjadi dan melibatkan dirinya. Slaine benar-benar marah dan tidak memikirkan apa kata ibu Inaho saat dia pulang ke rumah dengan Inaho yang basah kuyup. Ia tahu pasti ibu Inaho akan meributkan hal itu tapi dia sudah terlalu marah saat ini, bahkan dingin karena bajunya yang basah pun sudah tidak ia rasakan. Entah kenapa Slaine marah sekali pada Inaho, marah yang tidak biasanya. "Aku..apa rasa benci ku padanya sampai sebesar ini padanya ? kenapa aku begitu marah melihatnya seperti tadi ?"

"Slaine, bibi kan sudah bilang Inaho tidak boleh terkena air, apalagi berenang di sungai. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya bibi memperingatkanmu Slaine, jangan ajak Inaho main keluar, main saja di dalam kamar yah.." wanita berkacamata itu memarahi sekaligus menasihati Slaine. "Kalau begitu, carikan saja dia teman yang lain." Slaine berlari meninggalkan rumah itu dan membuka pintu rumahnya dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Slaine menendang bola nya sampai merusak tumpukan buku di meja. "Sialan, kenapa aku yang dimarahi. Pasti setelah ini ayah dan ibu yang memarahiku. Inaho Kaizuka dasar kau monster." Slaine mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding kamarnya. Pintu kamar Slaine terbuka dan ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya "Slaine.. apa yang terjadi pada Inaho ?" tanya ayahnya. Bukannya menanyakan keadaan anaknya sendiri ayahnya malah menanyakan keadaan orang lain, Slaine semakin marah namun ia menahannya. "aku yang salah, mengajak nya bermain air, ibunya marah padaku." Slaine terkejut sendiri dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. _"Kenapa aku berbohong ? anak itu kan yang mengikuti ku, kenapa aku malah…membelanya, kenapa aku….malah melindunginya ?"_ gumam Slaine dalam hati. "Lain kali kau harus menjaganya lebih baik Slaine, kau tahu kan apa sebabnya kau harus menjaganya, kau mengerti kan ? Slaine. " Ayahnya mengelus rambutnya lembut dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenapa ? " kata-kata Slaine menahan langkah ayahnya yang hendak keluar dari kamar. "Kenapa aku harus melindunginya ? kenapa tidak Tou-san saja yang melindunginya ? siapa yang di tolong oleh Dr. Kaizuka ? bukan aku kan ? tapi kenapa kalian mengorbankan aku untuk membayar hutang Tou-san padanya ?" Ayahnya menghela nafas, "Kalau saat itu Tou-san mati, mau jadi seperti apa hidup kau dan ibumu ?" Ayahnya meninggalkan kamar, Slaine mencibir kesal. "Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil bagiku ?"

Inaho tetap mengikuti Slaine kemanapun Slaine pergi. Slaine merasa kesal pada tingkah Inaho, dia telah membuat dirinya dalam kesulitan setiap kali Inaho ada di dekatnya. Bahkan sekarang teman-temannya meolak bermain bersama jika Slaine masih mengajak Inaho bermain. "Kalau kau mengajaknya bermain lagi, lebih baik kau tidak usah bermain bersama kami dulu Slaine, kami tidak ingin mendapat masalah seperti saat dia tenggelam. " Slaine ternganga dengan jawaban teman-teman sepermainannya. Ini semua karena Inaho, semuanya karena dia. "Hei.. ayolah teman-teman, Inaho kan tidak pernah ikut bermain dengan kita, dia hanya menonton kita bermain. " ujar Harklight membela. Teman-temannya berpikir sejenak lalu "Pokoknya tidak bisa, anak itu selalu merepotkan, Slaine kau harus menyingkirkannya kalau kau mau bermain dengan kami. " Pikiran itu memang selalu ada di otak Slaine. Menyingkirkan Inaho, ide yang sudah lama ia pikirkan. Tapi kalau dia memikirkan lagi perintah ayahnya yang memintanya melindungi Inaho dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Slaine tidak berkata-kata lagi, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan memilih pulang. "Oii.. Slaine kau benar-benar akan pulang ?" tanya Harklight. Slaine tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan, Inaho mengikuti nya di belakang nya Slaine berjalan terus sampai menjauh dari tempat bermain.

"Inaho..bisakah kau meninggalkan ku dan tidak mengikuti ku terus ? aku kehilangan teman-temanku karena kau " kata Slaine pelan. "Tidak, kata ibu aku harus mengikuti Slaine kemanapun Slaine pergi." Kata Inaho polos, dengan wajah nya yang selalu nampak Inaho menatap Slaine. "Aku ingin melindungi Slaine juga, karena Slaine selalu melindungiku, makanya aku mengikuti Slaine kemanapun Slaine pergi. " Slaine mencibir. "Cih.. melindungiku ? kalau kau mau melindungi ku pergilah sejauh mungkin dariku, dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu itu di hadapanku, jangan pernah menampakkan wajah sok polos mu itu dihadapanku lagi." Slaine menunjukkan wajah seakan-akan menantang Inaho berduel. " Kenapa ? kau tidak bisa ? hahahaahah.. itulah kenapa kau itu lemah ? kau tidak bisa melindungi ku, tidak akan pernah bisa." Slaine pergi meninggalkan Inaho yang masih berdiri menatap Slaine melangkah pergi. "Kalau itu bisa membuatku melindungi Slaine, akan kulakukan." Ucap Inaho tegas. "Lakukanlah.." kata Slaine sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Inaho.

Slaine memandang langit-langit kamarnya, sambil memikirkan kata-katanya barusan pada Inaho, dia merasa sedikit keterlaluan, tapi kemudian dia merasa itu memang pantas untuk Inaho. " _"Matanya, selalu saja tampak tidak berdosa, aku benci tatapannya, tapi kenapa ? sebenci apapun aku padanya, aku selalu saja berusaha melindunginya, padahal aku ..aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya di dekatku..perasaan macam apa ini ?"_ batin Slaine. Slaine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran gila itu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja karena sudah terlalu sore untuk pergi bermain lagi dan dia juga sudah tidak merasa lapar sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot turun untuk makan malam.

Esoknya dia terbangun dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega daripada kemarin dan merasa sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dia meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya agar tidak kaku dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar di hari Minggu. Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya mengejutkannya dan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian. "Kaa-san" ibunya masuk dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa. "Kaa-san, ada apa ?" Slaine mencoba membaca keadaan, dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang terlihat sedih. "Slaine, keluarga dr. Kaizuka pindah secara mendadak ke Jerman, mereka bahkan tidak berpamitan pada kita, dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang berisi permintaan untuk menjaga rumah mereka, Slaine apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Inaho sehingga mereka meninggalkan kita tanpa berpamitan seperti itu ?" Seperti tersambar petir di pagi hari, Slaine kembali ingat kejadia kemarin saat dia minta Inaho untuk menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin. Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya dihadapan ibunya. "Tidak, aku.. tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami bermain seperti biasa kemarin" Slaine berbohong pada ibunya. Ibunya menatapnya sendu. "Lalu, apa yang membuat mereka pergi mendadak seperti itu ?" Slaine merasa kesal karena ibunya seperti sedang menginterogasinya, ditambah lagi jika ibunya semakin banyak mengajukan pertanyaan dia akan semakin banyak berbohong. "Kenapa Kaa-san begitu mengkhawatirkan mereka ? bahkan kalian tidak pernah khawatir tentang perasaanku. Baguslah mereka pergi, aku merasa tenang sekarang." Slaine bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan pergi keluar kamarnya. "Slaine !" Ibunya memanggilnya keras, tapi Slaine tetap berjalan keluar kamarnya.

 *****Flashback End*****

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini ?" tanya Slaine pada Inaho, mereka bertemu di atap sekolah secara tidak sengaja, walaupun Slaine sudah tahu Inaho pasti akan mengikutinya kesini. "Aku merasa melindungi mu dari jauh itu hal yang tidak masuk akal, makanya aku kembali untuk melindungi mu dari dekat." Kata Inaho tenang, wajahnya masih setenang biasanya. Slaine meliriknya sedikit dan merasa kesal setiap kali melihat wajahnya itu. "Aku selalu membenci wajahmu itu. " gumam Slaine. "Tapi aku selalu menyukai wajah marahmu." Ucap Inaho tegas. Slaine mencibir lagi dan berjalan menuju tangga. "Menjauh lah dariku, sejauh mungkin seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya." Slaine berjalan terus menuruni tangga meninggalkan Inaho sendirian di atap. "Aku akan disini, disisimu..bahkan untuk 1000 tahun lamanya, Slaine."

Pesan pesan :

Kyaaaa… maafkan baru bisa rilis chapter 3 nya sekarang dikarenakan kesibukan sebagai pegawai hahah, maafkan kepada yang udah menunggu ampe lumutan, semoga gak lupa ama ceritanya kalo lupa tinggal baca lagi ajah chapter sebelumnya. Untuk chapter berikutnya semoga bisa lanjut ASAP, doakan saja yah. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
